


Ran Into The Night (ON HIATUS DUE TO SCHOOL)

by purrforcatgirls



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Bars and Pubs, Clothed Sex, Cop Adora, Drama, Drinking, Entrapta somehow became a techie and a secretary how???, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fake Character Death, Florist Perfuma, Florist Scorpia, Former Cop Adora, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Enemies to Friends w/ Benefits to Lovers, Hordak is a politician lol, Human Catra (She-Ra), Illustrations, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lonnie is Frosta's adoptive older sister, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow Romance but not Smut, Smut, Smut is gon be frequent cause Adora is a sucker for Catra, Werewolf Adora, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Pack, castaspella is shadow weaver's ex and she fuckin salty bout her, concept art chapters, holy shit my tags, my tags is just a pile of, no beta readers we die like men, please remind me to update this, quick hook up not friendship whoops, shadow weaver is abusive af, slow ass updates, some more gay shit, tattoo artist catra, yeah i did that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrforcatgirls/pseuds/purrforcatgirls
Summary: Adora had left Catra one night and never returned. Presumed as dead by everyone Catra decided to push back Adora's memory out of her life.That all changed when they moved to the shining city of Eternia. A city of shining lights, claws, and blood. And howls of wolves filling the night.The Catradora Werewolf AU
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Light Hope/Mara (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 214





	1. The Night You Left

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys. Here's a new fanfic! She-ra werewolf AU.  
> You know we are still thirsty for more catradora content so here ya go!

_ She ran off into the night. Without a word left Catra alone, confused, and enraged. That night promises were broken, a bond shattered, and dreams were lost. They promised each other to be at each other’s side no matter what. No matter how awful the torment that Ms. Weaver gave them both of them to endure throughout their lives with the blasted woman. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ They were each other’s anchor though jealousy and unfaithfulness were present in them. Adora left into the night. A gust of wind blowing through an open window. No note nor warning her best friend and confidant gone. Catra had to face Weaver’s wrath alone and it almost killed her. If not Scorpia and Entrapta have intervened she would’ve been a goner. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Catra knew her worth in the woman’s eyes. With her prized possession gone all she had to do was get rid of the garbage they left behind. _

That was five years ago. Still the memories haven’t left the young woman’s mind. Catra is now studying in a university. A successful soccer captain, a top notcher, and a scholar from her former high school, Frighton High. She was in the big leagues now but she couldn’t help but sneer at her preppy classmates.

The only friend the woman had in the university was Scorpia who managed her way along with Catra signing in the most prestigious university in their city, Bright Moon University. When Catra first got on the campus she almost chortled. This was everything Adora had dreamed of and now where was she? She did hope to see the face of her former friend in the grounds but to her surprise and dismay it seems she was nowhere to be found. 

Catra thought that the girl ran off out of the city or died in some freak accident. It angers her to think that Adora would be the one to take the easy route out. 

Once, they graduated neither a glimpse or a mention of Adora was seen or heard. It's like she disappeared off the face of the planet.    
  
“Hey, Wildcat? You seem lost in there? You okay, Catra? “ Her annoyingly gleeful friend asked with a worried face. They were in her old Chevrolet Silverado truck that she got from her out of school friend Double Trouble as a gift. It was unnatural for them to do so but it was great to say at least. 

“Yeah… It’s nothing just shut up. I’m trying to drive. “ The brunette grumbled as her grip on her steering wheel became tighter.

“Okay, you were just so quiet! “ The buff woman raised her hands waving as she returned to look at the road.   
  
“Maybe, I was just focused on driving Scorpia. “    
  
Entrapta was occupied with whatever she was tinkering in the backseat. Her pet cockatiel Emily perched on her shoulder fast asleep despite of her owner’s loud exclamations and the sound of metal scraping the surface of the was toaster she is trying to experiment with.

“Finally! We’re graduates! Isn’t this exciting? Oh! By the way what career are you taking Catra? I’m going to be uh… Oh! A florist! Or… Maybe a vet! Hey, Entrapta! You said you wanted to be a- “ Scorpia was then cut off when Entrapta exclaimed more loudly raising up the modified toaster with a giddy and triumphant cackle. 

Catra almost lost her handling on the steering wheel when the techie did so. “Fucking shit! Entrapta! What did I tell you about shouting in my truck while I’m fucking driving!? “ She whipped her head quickly at the purple haired women before turning back to the road.

“Oh, I apologize. But look! “ She leaned into the front seat showing off her creation to both of them. Well, mostly Scorpia who was intrigued by whatever Entrapta changed on the poor toaster. Emily was miraculously asleep still. 

The techie would not agree to put the bird into a cage ever so the bird would often fly around their shared dorm room.

This made the brunette hope that there would be no police checkpoints on their way to Eternia. The city is well known for opportunities far from their own home Etheria. Students of Bright Moon tend to try their opportunities in the big city rather than stay back at their former home.

And the three of them were no different. Entrapta is looking for a company crazy enough to trust her with being their technical engineer or even something as close as that. The woman wanted to be an aerospace engineer and she did have the knack for it but their university was not equipped enough to grant that and so Entrapta had to find ways to at least reach her goal.

Scorpia and Catra would often joke about it. If Entrapta manages to step into space related shit the world should expect that they would be sending people to live on another planet or even the moon. That was how far-fetch the woman’s goals were.

Scorpia was a much simpler deal though. She wanted a job that dealt with nature or animals. Catra expected a more people oriented job from the woman but being a florist was close.

Meanwhile, she herself landed into a career she never expected that she would take. To be fair nobody expected her to take its course even. At least that's what the people who were never bothered to know her did, not that she cared. Scorpia, Entrapta, and DT were enough for her; she was never a people person. Though she was a top notcher at school she did get often in trouble with fights in and out of school. 

The drive to the city was long. For a city as well known as Eternia it was surrounded by forests, deserts, and a huge lake. No wonder it was called ‘The City of the Firsts’ by many people. The place being impossibly built in the middle of nature and at the same time being so damn advanced despite it.

The radio played the tune of ‘Hallelujah by Pentatonix’ from the mix on the CD jammed still in it’s reader for years now. She never bothered to take out the thing. Her favorite songs and the music mixed in by Scorpia and Entrapta was in it. She reached towards to press the fast forward button. As soon as the next song rolled in she lifted her finger off. ‘Tumblr Role Model from Twenty One Two’ soon began playing on the car’s speakers.

It was one of her most liked songs. She found it shuffling on the cracked Spotify she had on her dingy phone when she was teenager and it was stuck to her ever since. 

Soon enough Entrapta had stopped tinkering with the toaster and was now occupied giving treats to Emily who had woken up sometime in the middle of their drive. Scorpia is now snoozing with her donut pillow on her neck and her cheek squished on the car window. It had gotten dark and yet, they still had a few miles of driving to do. They were now in the thicker forests of nature that surrounded Eternia. Several hills were littered, not too tall but it was certainly numerous.

Catra hated it. She hated driving in the middle of forests one time she had to drive them three to a university camping trip she had almost ran over a dumb deer that jumped onto the middle of the road. Her truck did end up having a dent on it’s rear after it had hit a trunk when it swerved uncontrollably.

“Why does it have to be forests… “ She grumbled as she followed the asphalt road. If the city was rich as it is, why not build a skypass or something?

Sometime in the middle of the drive the thing the brunette never wanted happened. But instead of deers a pack of wolves had jumped into the middle of the road and ran to the other side of the forest. 

“Shit! “ Catra exclaimed loudly as she hit the breaks. Scorpia jumped into consciousness when they came into a screeching halt. 

“Wha! Wha! What happened!? “ The white haired woman frantically looked around and found Entrapta leaning towards the front seats again with Emily. She then leaned her back on the leather seat of the truck to see Catra’s face.

The woman was rubbing her face with the palm of her hand as she watched the canines run into the forest till there was none. “Nothing, stupid mutts just ran into the middle of the road. I swear animals really want to get ran over by my fucking truck. “ She then leaned back on her seat and sighed. 

“Was it wolves!? I saw in a travel brochure that Eternia’s forest has loads of them! “ Scorpia exclaimed excitedly looking out the window in hopes of seeing one.

“Fascinating! The wolves here are larger than the usual canis lupus! Judging from their sizes they look like a strong pack! “ Entrapta pointed out as she went back to the back seat to grab her notes. Even though Entrapta was a techie she certainly knows more stuff than that. Probably, from the times Scorpia dragged the techie to a zoo because Catra hated being close to those stinking animal cages. She’d rather watch BBC documentaries than go to a zoo. It seems like it was a waste of money to only see animals in bars.

“So what? They’re just oversized dogs. Now let’s go before another pack or whatever comes out of the woods. “ Just before she could drive again she gazed in front of the truck in disbelief. ‘Great another suicidal mutt. ‘ She thought. This wolf was clad in golden fur and was larger than the others that had run forward. From what she remembers from late night binging animal documentaries in Youtube. This would be the alpha of the pack. 

Scorpia leaned on the dash of their car looking at the wolf walking calmly in the middle of the road. “Whoah, look at it Entrapta! It has golden fur! “ The woman watched in amazement.

Entrapta took notes and watched the wolf pass as well. “It's anatomically bigger than the others too! I wonder if it’s the alpha! “ She leaned onto the back of Scorpia’s seat.

Catra simply watched the humongous wolf walk its way into the headlights. That’s when it suddenly stopped snout sniffing the air for something. 

“Oh! Look, it's smelling! I wonder if it can smell us! “ Scorpia pats Catra’s shoulder. 

The brunette did not budge as she watched the wolf sniff around before its sensitive ears flickered towards Scorpia’s voice.

It turned its huge head towards the truck and Catra’s heart stopped. Gleaming blue eyes stared at her even from the dim glass of her truck’s windows it seems it can see her. It seemingly only stared at her. For some reason the gaze of this animal felt heavy and hauntingly familiar. 

The wolf made an expression that a normal animal would not make. It stepped back with a surprisingly shocked face. It’s ears folded on its head and it whined.

Another wolf with deep brown fur then ran from the part where the other wolves ran seemingly alarmed. And with that the golden wolf hesitantly bolted into the forest followed by the other wolf.

“Whoah, that was weird. “ Catra’s large friend states with a face of shock and wonder. “Eternian wolves are so cool! “

“I know right! They’re large and more expressive than other species! What a lucky encounter! “ The techie cheered.

What was that? Was the only thing Catra could think. That was not normal. Those eyes she could never forget whom those eyes belonged to. The only one she could think of that owned those gleaming blue eyes were gone… Gone, for good.

‘Adora… ‘ She whispered in her mind. It made her confused but it was a wolf? How the fuck in the world would a wolf have those eyes?  **_Those_ ** eyes out of all things. If this was a twisted game of fate and destiny decided to haunt her with the ghost of Adora then it was not funny.

“C’mon, we’re done animal watching let’s go. “ She said sternly as she grit her teeth pressing her feet hard on the accelerator. The truck then roared back to life speeding out of the woods.

-

They reached the bustling roads and bright city lights of Eternia early in the morning. Catra was the only one left awake. Though she didn’t mind since her mind was not in the mood to sleep not after that encounter in the woods. Traffic was not scarce and they got stuck in one for about an hour. Even at the earliest of mornings it seems that the city is still busy. 

People littered the streets mostly in work attire. Graveyard shifters and early shift workers it seems. They turned to a street corner where the apartment they rented stood. It was fancy looking for a low-cost apartment Catra would comment on that. She sighed as she drove her car to the parking lot at the next street corner. She paid their parking rent and the three began unloading their things from the back of the truck.   
  
Since they still have to go job hunting the three had to use the money they saved up from their part-time work. That would give them a month and a half to find a job before they would have a problem about paying their rent. 

Scorpia hauled the heavy luggage while Catra and Entrapta helped each other with the luggage left over. They entered Room 203 and sighed. It was a spacious room with a kitchen to share. “Welp, should we start unpacking our stuff? “ Scorpia suggested and her two roomies agreed.

After unpacking their things and deciding on where to rest in the room. (With Scorpia arguing that Catra should not sleep on the couch. Which ended up with a failed persuasion when Catra revealed that the couch was a convertible bed.) The two took up the bunk beds which were comfortably soft. 

The three friends settled on the couch to enjoy a movie and some popcorn. Catra was quiet the whole time this was happening still thinking about the encounter earlier. Her brows furrowed as she grunts. It was probably her brain messing with her. The girl she grew up with was gone; she was dead to her. Probably thinking about her memories messed up her tired brain and spooked her. Yeah, that was the closest explanation to why that happened. They slept after they finished the movie but, instead of the bed the three ended up dozing on the couch.

-

The next day they set out their own ways. Catra carried a backpack with nothing but a resume, a sketchbook, a water bottle and pre-made lunch inside. She stood by the bus stop with her phone in hand. She couldn’t use her truck for her job hunt. Fuel was not as cheap as parking rent and the drive to the city pretty much exhausted her gas money. 

She supposed that being a tattoo artist would be an easy grab in the city. Nobody knew about the ink that was designed on her skin. The young woman would always refrain from wearing clothes that exposed her arm or back often. She got the tattoos when she entered her rebellious state in highschool and it was certainly a miracle that BM University accepted her despite that fact. 

She only had mentioned it and her grades saved her from being declined by the dean.

The bus arrived soon and she hopped in. People in Eternia were a mixed bunch. No one cared what you looked or what your profession was yet gender and sexuality was still a touchy topic for them. Catra just stood and held the bar of the bus as she kept her attention occupied looking at open jobs on the internet.

She grumbled as she scrolled past the closed hiring links. She had called some of the studios and majority of them were led by sexist pricks who wanted a man for a job. She did find a studio that didn’t care about that all and cared only about having a talented worker.

The bus stopped at her stop and she walked out. She looked around gazing at the open windows of stores and restos. The scene was very different from their city, everything was so fancy and so advanced.

-

Adora wiped the sweat from her brow as she stepped away from the sandbag she had spent time punching for an hour. Mara watched her from a bench at the side of the gym. “So? That girl was the Catra you were talking about when I saw you when you were a pup huh? “ The older woman rested her cheek on her knuckle looking at the blonde.

Adora sighed as she turned to her mentor and sat beside her. She grabbed her water bottle and chugged it down before making a loud sigh. “I still can’t believe Catra’s here in Eternia. “ She buried her face on her palms. “What am I going to do??? “ She groaned into her palms which made Mara shake her head and chuckle. 

“You’re so hopeless Adora. “ She looked at the young alpha in disbelief.

Adora’s hands dropped to her lap as she looked at the floor in deep thought.

_ She ran into the night. Without a word spoken to Catra. A note clutched in her hand which she failed to leave on their nightstand. Tears streamed down on her face as she ran as fast as she could. Barefooted into the night. She did not know how long she ran that night but she was not tired. She was scared, anguished, and confused. “I’m sorry Catra… “ She spoke into the empty air of the forest as she continued to run.  _

_ She ran and ran till the roads were no more and the lights were all gone. The moon leading her to wherever it’s light guided her. She woke up that night in cold sweat as she felt the nails on her hand slowly growing sharp. She sat up looking at her slowly shifting hand. _

_ It was worse than before. She hid the fact about this side of her towards Catra in fear of losing her only confidant in life. And now she would not be able to hide this. Golden fur ran from the top of her hand and covered her arm. _

_ Her breathing quickened as a thin layer of cold nervous sweat coated her skin. She turned at Catra praying that the brunette was not awakened by her sudden wake. And she wasn’t. It made her relieved and yet scared. What would happen if she turned into some monster while Catra was asleep? What if this form of her lusted for blood or to kill? _

_ Her body shocked as she slowly yet shakingly left their shared bed. She rushed to make a note but soon as soon as a tail poked out from her back she had no choice. She rushed towards the window and jumped out. That was how she ended up running into the woods in the middle of the night. She soon shifted into a more animalistic form, a cross between human and wolf. Her skin rips like fragile wet paper as a new form grows underneath like a cocoon. _

_ She stopped and desperately tried to hold her ripping skin together only to rip it more. Underneath it revealed more golden fur and soon the rips crawled to her face and she slowly grew a snout.  _

_ She ran again till she stopped by a moonlit lake. She fearfully walked towards it and gazed down. On her reflection. She looked like a beast. Her face had grown a snout of skin. She looked like a failed experiment of a human and wolf hybrid. An abomination of nature or so she thought… _

_ She quickly stepped back crying as she ran into a bush and hid. Weeping there but her desperate sobs merely turned into whines. Like a wounded puppy she cried. _

_ That was when Mara had found her. She was a lone wolf when she had found Adora. A packless Alpha. The brown wolf sniffed around as her ears twitched at the sound of weeping. She followed the foreign scent to a bush where the young werewolf hid. _

_ “Hey, there… “ She carefully popped her head into the bush so she wouldn’t scare the young girl. _

_ Adora looked up and with eyes blurred with tears she gazed at where the voice was from. She was panicking out of discovery what if they were to see her and kill her? Report her? Catch her? _

_ As soon she fully looked up and her gaze not as blurry as it is she was met by a snout sniffing her. _

_ Oh, great a wolf… Now she was delusional and screwed. But to her surprise the wolf spoke while chuckling. _

_ “You smell nervous… Anything wrong dear? “ The brown wolf’s ears folded on the back of her head as she tilted her head curiously. _

_ Adora moved away afraid. “W-What are you? “ She asked in a voice no louder than a whisper. _

_ The wolf hummed. “Well, I’m just like you. And it’s dangerous for a pup like you to be alone here in the forest. Packs are not kind towards newcomers especially if they are pups. “ Mara lowered herself to lay on her stomach so the young girl would not be afraid of her. Given the size of her head and the thick mane of fur that she has. The werewolf knew she was intimidating. _

_ “Like you? “ Adora asked, speaking in a normal tone having found courage in Mara’s docile nature. _

_ “Let me guess it’s your first time turning? “ The brown wolf scooted closer. _

_ Adora nodded slowly as she did not fully understand the context about what the wolf is really talking about. _

_ “Oh- So that’s why… Well, this is troubling. “ The werewolf then pulled her head out of the bush and looked around before popping her head back in. “We’re not safe here. I know this is sudden but I can help you but you will need to trust me. But first, what is your name pup? “ She asked in a soft voice. _

_ “Adora… “ The blonde answered. _

_ “Well then Adora. I am Mara and would you trust me to carry you on my back? I… “ Mara was a bit confused about what she was doing. She was helping a random pup in the woods. But then again she grew up as a lone wolf. She felt a sense of familiarity from the golden werewolf pup. She then sighed. “I want to help you. “ _

_ Adora did not have much of a choice. So she chose to trust this talking wolf she had met in the forest. _

_ Mara ran quick. Quicker than she did. She held on the wolf’s brown mane as they zoomed across the woods. The way the brown wolf leaped was unreal her strides were wide and it was almost as she was flying through the woods itself.  _

_ They then reached a wall that Mara scaled and led them to an alley. And this was when Adora became nervous about her decisions.  _

_ Mara looked back at her and reassured her. “Don’t worry. It’s that we can’t be seen by people this way. Not with the way we look now. “ She explained to her as she leaped onto the stairs of the fire exit of an apartment. _

_ Mara nudged a window open with her snout and stood beside it. “Go inside. I’ll follow behind. “ She guided the young girl. _

_ Adora carefully stepped inside the window only to be met by a living room. It was a very clean house and a pretty decent one two. Not like how Ms. Weaver’s foster home looked like that place was creepy and mishandled. A lot of alcohol was sprawled on the floor back at her and Catra’s foster home. _

_ That made her mind linger back to her friend that she had left behind with the foul woman…  _

_ ‘Catra… ‘ Her name echoed in her thoughts but was disturbed when Mara fell onto the floor with a thud having slipped on the window frame.  _

_ “Sorry, normally I will enter in my human form but it would’ve not been a very pleasant view for you. “ The werewolf then strided into a room and kicked the door closed. “Feel free to sit on the couch. “ Mara’s voice called from the room. _

_ Adora then carefully shuffled to the couch minding her claws as not to rip the furniture’s fabric.  _

_ After a few minutes a woman with bronze skin and long brown hair splayed on her back stepped out from the room. She was wearing a tanktop and grey sweatpants. Scars lighter than the color of her skin marred her arms; a huge one was present on her neck running to her shoulder. _

_ “I’m sorry for the looks I was rushing to get dressed. “ The woman said sitting beside Adora. _

_ Adora then realized.  _

_ Wait… She was the wolf? But, she did not look like a monster? She looked like an average woman in her twenties. Well save for the scars on her body. _

_ “You… “ Adora breathes as she rubbed her ever so present snout. “You were the wolf? “ She asked. _

_ Mara nods. “So what were you doing out there so late at night? And alone? “ She asked. _

_ “I… Ran away… Away from home. “ She replied slowly. “I did not want to hurt my friend… “ She looked down on the floor. _

_ The older woman looked at the young girl with pity. “Do you not know what you are? “ She placed her hand on her shoulder. _

_ Adora shakes her head. _

_ Mara then nods humming acknowledging what she had learned. “Well, I will tell you… “ She stood up and shifted her face. She carefully ripped the skin from her face and discarded it on the trash. The skin pretty much turns to ash as soon as it is ripped off from their body. Her face was much like Adora’s now but more wolfish and complete than her mangy looks. “You’re a werewolf Adora… “ _

_ And that’s where their mentor-student bond started. _

Adora would not admit but, she saw Mara more as a bigger sister that she had never had. Ever since Mara found her and taught her she had been more in touch with her wolf side than before. And now she was no longer the mangy scared pup that ran away with her tail between her legs.

She was the alpha of her pack. Grayskull was their calling. Mara never wanted to be alpha even though she is one. So she settled as Adora’s mentor and beta in the pack. Adora never expected that she would have a family or a pack nonetheless. She and the members just came together naturally. 

Adora much like Mara had proud scars on her body. Signifying her strength as leader. For a lone wolf as Mara was before her mentor was an impressive and skilled fighter to say at least. The former She-ra of the Etherian Woods now a title passed to Adora. 

"So what are you going to do Adora? The city is big and all but, with your job as a police officer? " She asked. 

Honestly, Adora wanted to quit being an officer because of the bad rep they're currently having and at the same time the justice system was very botched by the higher-ups. "I don't know Mara… Honestly, I really want to talk to her and clear things up- " 

"Adora, you know what the CEO of Bright Moon Corp had told us? We don't talk about us if we want to protect the Rebellion. " Her mentor warned her.

Despite the name the Rebellion is actually a protection group for them werewolves. It was founded by CEO Angela and her husband Micah. The family had ties with the werewolf kind for centuries and are keen to keep protecting the remaining factions of the werewolf kind. 

"I know. We shall never talk about our claws. " The blonde replied in a grumble. It was an oath pledge by the packs. Since Adora had won most of the territorial duels she has been handling the rules and laws the other packs require to follow. 

"Yo, pack Alpha! " A group of people walked in the gym and approached the two wolves. 

The one who called was Starla. A pack omega she was one of the last to join the pack along with Lonnie and Frosta. 

Bow followed next. Another omega of the pack. Both omegas provide the positivity and happiness of the pack. It is forbidden for the omegas to participate in pack duels but they are not forbidden to defend themselves if threatened. 

The betas soon followed. 

First in was Lonnie, who looked bored as usual. Adora was surprised to see Lonnie when she did. The woman explained to her what happened to Catra when she left and how her friend had become so dysfunctional and broken. It made Adora guilty and ashamed. Lonnie was one of her foster friends under Shadow Weaver's wing before the girl got adopted to a family just before she left. Lonnie moved to Eternia after dropping out of high school to work as a mechanic. 

Then the youngest of the pack Frosta bounded in. She had a grin on her face as she carried what seems to be a hare bundled up in a cloth in her hands. Adora supposed Lonnie took her hunting. "Look, Adora! I caught a hare! " The young wolf exclaimed proudly. 

Frosta lost her family in an unfortunate accident. Luckily, Lonnie was kind enough to take her under her wing as Adora cannot nor Mara cannot risk the young pup living with them. As both their homes are a hot-spot for assassinations. 

Sea Hawk followed in next along with Huntara. The tall woman had her hand clamp over Sea Hawk's mouth. The pack knew that Sea Hawk tried to sing a shanty on their way there which was not a very wise thing to do. 

"Fish brain here tried to sing on our way to base. I don't wanna risk that his stupid songs would ruin this perfectly good gym of ours. " Huntara gestured at their equipment which they won as trophies during brawls and duels. 

Sea Hawk ripped Huntara's huge hand off his mouth and cleared his throat. "If I may. I have no intention of doing such! " He defended. 

Frosta snorts. "Says the guy who got us kicked out of Starbucks. " She crossed her arms and raised a brow at him. 

Adora looked at her pack and shakes her head chuckling. Her pack was a wacky bunch to say at least mixed with friends old and new. Huntara was the first in the pack. She joined in When Adora and Mara found her running from her own pack. Huntara had exiled herself as their Alpha having accidentally killed off a pup. Only she and Mara knew about it. They covered her story and told them that Huntara had simply defected from her pack as she deemed her not worthy. 

Bow was next. The pack then knew Bow when they first joined the Rebellion. Glimmer was the one who introduced them both to the Rebellion and Bow. Adora had placed Glimmer under custody for running a bike onto a streetlight.

Bow served as a close friend and guard of Glimmer. The CEO Angela specifically chose him as they both grew up with each other. Bow's fathers had a family of well known and respectful wolves. But, they would not join the practices of the packs. Bow was simply the one who wanted to connect with their kin's roots. And so he had the permission to join Adora's pack. 

Lonnie was quite a story when she joined. It was Bow that introduced her into the pack. Adora was skeptical about it but Lonnie explained something to her. One, that Adora was incredibly oblivious about the existence of a werewolf more aware than her back at the foster care. Two, that she was supposed to help Adora but she got adopted and Catra would always chase her away from Adora's vicinity so she never had the chance. 

They met Frosta as a pup. Much like with Adora's circumstances she was as lost as she was. This time it was Adora who found the pup. Frosta knew what she was but was lost on where she would go after her parents were killed in a car crash. 

An unfortunate way to go for wolves. They would normally regenerate after a few hours or days depending on the wound but, Frosta's parents had become trapped in the flames saving the pup. It was reported to Adora's precinct after she had found her. 

Lonnie's adoptive parents were kind enough to bring the pup under their wing. They didn't know they were housing two wolves but the family is protected by the Rebellion's law whereas wolves cannot harm humans. 

Sea Hawk joined through Mermista. It was a weird introduction since Mermista just straight up kicked Sea Hawk towards a drunk Adora and almost got suplexed. Mara had saved the poor guy just about as it was going to happen. 

Starla was the last. She was just introduced to them by Jewelstar, one of Adora's Co-workers. He was reluctant but if he was going to let Starla join a pack that's not their sibling group he'd rather have her join Adora's. 

And that was the history of her pack. 

They were a weird bunch if they were to be honest. Yet, they loved each other as family nonetheless. 

"Let me guess. We're going to have a run tonight? " The pack Alpha looked at her pack. 

The answer was already obvious with how Frosta was already bouncing up and down with her ears out. 

Huntara shakes her head. "Sorry, guys. I have a rookie back at the studio. I'll maybe join the run next time. Bring me back a deer leg okay? " She punched Adora's shoulder playfully before walking out of the gym.    
  
The alpha shakes her head and then went to talk with the rest of the pack.

-

Catra stood in front of a sand colored building with a tattoo studio present on the very first floor. A neon sign hung from the outside that said 'The Crimson Waste.' Catra raised a brow at it and entered. There stood two women. One cleaning some tools while the other working on a customer laying down on her back on the work chair. 

"What do you need? " The woman cleaning the tools asked as she sanitized the last needles and placed them in their cases. 

"Uh, I'm here for the post that said you are looking for a tattoo artist? " The brunette raised a brow at the woman who looked oblivious. 

The woman working looked back at them and snapped her finger. She then began to sign with both hands before returning to work. 

" Oh…. Right, Huntara posted that shit on the ethernet. " The woman sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Names, Trey. That’s Corey she’s deaf and mute so if you want to talk to her please study asl. “ The woman with the nose ring said nonchalantly. 

Corey waved a hand at her before returning to her work.

“Huntara will be here soon for your interview. For the meantime prepare your resume and sketches of your designs before she gets here. I’ll lead you to the backroom office and wait for her there. “ Trey then walked to the backroom leading to the office. She pointed Catra to a vacant chair to sit on and left the room.

Catra sighed and pulled out her sketchbook. She grabbed her pencil and started sketching. She first did the design that was inked on her skin. She was wearing a turtleneck so her tattoos are hidden from view. She drew the feline elemental she inked on her own when she was a teenager. It was her favorite character from a book and she was desperate for a badass tattoo during her edgy rebel stage.

Next, she worked on a jaguar. It’s eyes fiercely gazed at her as she completed its face. Then her hand stopped as she thought for a moment. And started to work on a new sketch on the next page.

She first drew the base of the face. And then the muzzle soon after her hand danced on the surface of the sketchpad. Her eyes and mind focused as she drew the figure in her thoughts. When she finished there stood the wolf that she met earlier with the same haunting eyes. Though, her own work didn’t give her the same feeling as what she felt when she saw the wolf in person.

She sighed as she looked at it.    
  
“Hey, there new kid! “ A large woman with tribal tattoos on her skin entered the room. She was way built and taller than Scorpia. “So you’re fresh meat here in Eternia is that correct? “ She raised her brow at the young woman.

“Yes. “ Catra answered.

“Well, I have some advice for you. One, never walk alone at night. Two, never ever show weakness here. Three, stay clear of the forest unless you’re in the park or something. “ Huntara raised three fingers. “And, fourth I only accept the best artists here. So show me what you’ve got. “ She crossed her arms as she looked at the brunette.

“What about the resume? “ Catra asked.

“I don’t give shit about some paper. Well, I’ll maybe check it out later just to make sure you have some kind of license but, nevermind that! Show me your work kid. “ The huge woman looked down at Catra’s sketches.

The brunette showed her the artworks and explained how she worked with the detailing and such. She saw her pre-made linearts and other artworks till she ended with her sketch of the wolf she saw last night.

Huntara raised a intrigued brow at it but decided not to comment. The wolf bore a striking resemblance towards her alpha and it was no doubt that this woman had seen the said wolf.

“I’m impressed. Especially with this one. “ She points at the wolf sketch.

“Very well, you can leave a photocopy of your resume here and some sample sketches and I’ll tell you when you’re hired. “ Huntara extended her hand towards Catra. “It is a pleasure to meet you. “

Catra shocked her hand and said nothing more. 

-

Adora stripped off her clothes and stretched her body. She looked at the proud scars that graced her skin. Normally, she wouldn’t like these scars on her but to the packs it was a sign of strength and power. Her other pack members were in the same room as her except for Frosta who had already shifted first and is waiting outside. 

“Damn, Adora I can’t still believe that your body looks like that. “ Lonnie commented as she took off her sports bra. 

“What? This? “ The blonde pointed at the scars.

“No. Like how are you and Mara that ripped? “ She gestured at Mara who was in the middle of untying her hair. 

“Alpha genes Lonnie. Natural born alphas like Adora, Huntara, and I give us this kind of physique. “ Mara explained.

Adora chuckled. “Lonnie, you’ve been a werewolf longer than I had. I’m sure you know this! “ She teased the brunette.

Lonnie scoffed. “Of course I know about those genes and shit. But, you three look like you only live in a gym for the rest of your lives. “ She commented.

Sea Hawk jumped in the middle. “If I may ladies my physique totally meets alpha standards here. Doesn’t it, Lonnie? “ He flexed.

“No, Sean you look like a twig compared to those three. “ Lonnie shakes her. “Like bro, literally Mara can crush you with her bicep. “ The young woman looked at Mara who already shifted to her bipedal wolf form. 

Adora just chuckled. “C’mon guys Bow and Frosta are waiting outside. “ She then shifted to her own bipedal wolf form. She stood taller than Mara, her mentor just standing at the height of her neck. Everyone knew how Adora is an unusually large wolf standing taller than male alphas.

She gave a goofy dog smile at her pack.

Soon the others turned with her.

“Wait! Wait! “ Starla barked from behind in her wolf form.

“Can we hunt a moose tonight? I wanna bring Jewelstar and Tallstar a gift. “ The omega asked.

The golden wolf nods. “Looks like we’ll be hunting big game tonight. Frosta will flip for sure. “ Adora chuckled. 

It was a tradition for the packs to run and hunt in the night as they also need raw meat to sustain their bodies. They carefully made their way to the alleyway behind Mara and Adora’s apartment. The pack scaled the wall together and ran into the forest.

-

Adora crouched behind a bush sniffing around. Starla was right beside her with Frosta. The three wolves had the brightest pelts so they would be the one to scare off the prey towards the others. 

Starla leaned forward, her head ducked beside Adora’s. “Hey, graveyard shift again officer? “ She asked quietly.

Frosta crawled beside the two older wolves and sniffed as well mimicking Adora.

The golden furred wolf nods. “Yeah, other officers wouldn’t take them. Rookies are stuck with the work so I have to watch over them. “ She replied.

Frosta’s ears shot up. “Moose, twelve o'clock! “ She yipped quietly at Adora.

“Good work. “ She popped her head a bit to see the moose.

The beast was grazing in the opening it’s rugged body filled with scars and wounds from previous brawls with other moose and wolves. 

“Okay, remember. It’s not always we catch the prey. Frosta, you chase it off to where Mara, Bow, and Lonnie are. Starla, move forward to that bush and pounce on its back once it’s close to them. Sea Hawk will and I will deliver the final blow. “ Adora looked at the two wolves.

Frosta’s tail wagged as she puffed out her white mane. “You can count on me! “ She then jumped out of the bush.

Adora looked at Starla who rushed to the bush as she ran to where Sea Hawk hid.

The moose bolted at the sight of the white pup. 

Frosta snarled and barked at the animal before howling a signal for Starla to pounce once they ran towards the bush where the red wolf hid. Starla crouched in for a pounce as she clawed the moose’s back holding on as she bit its hide.

Mara, Lonnie, and Bow soon rushed in snapping at the moose’s legs leading the panicking animal to the ambush spot.

Adora lay behind a bush while Sean crouched behind the opposite bush. The two wolves pounced up as soon as the moose walked into their vicinity pinning it down.

“Adventure!!! “ Sea Hawk howled as he jumped out of his bush.

The animal thrashed desperately before Adora delivered the final blow to its throat. The golden wolf licked her snout as her pack looked at their work.

“Hey, I scared a moose! “ Frosta cheered as Lonnie licked her head. 

“Good job, lil sis! “ The light brown wolf’s tail wagged. 

Adora pressed her nose over Frosta’s forehead. “Good work, for your first moose Frosta. “ She yipped.

Bow smiled a goofy dog smile as his tail thumped on the ground. “Does this call for a celebratory play fight!? “ He barked as he crouched making an invitation.

Starla gave a drawn out bark out of excitement as she looked at Adora expectantly.

The alpha chuckled. “What do you think Frosta? “ She looked at the wolf pup.

Frosta looked at Lonnie and gave a mischievous grin. The white wolf then pounced Bow and soon the other pack members joined.

Mara stood back but was dragged in by the others. “Oh, okay! You guys want a play fight!? Here’s a playfight! “ She then pinned both Bow and Lonnie down and pulled on their ears. The two respond, kicking Mara off of them before Adora literally crushed them with her weight. Frosta squeezing through the pile and jumping on top of it. Poor, Sean crushed beneath their pack again.

-

Catra had gotten home to their apartment. Entrapta was already home tinkering with the toaster again with Emily holding a small screwdriver between her beak. 

“Any luck, Entrapta? “ She asked the techie.

“Nope! I blew up three computers in an office today! But, now! I have enough materials to make a homemade smart toaster! “ The purple haired woman replied enthusiastically.

“Of course. Is Scorps back yet? “ The brunette walked straight towards the fridge and began digging through it. She pulled out a bottle of beer before rummaging through the cupboards and grabbing a box of instant mac n cheese. 

She popped the cap of the beer bottle as she prepared hot water for the mac n cheese. Catra then settled on the kitchen island with the tinkering Entrapta while drinking her beer.

“Nah, she will be late today she said in a voice message. She said she’ll be picking up tacos from Taco bell. I asked her to bring me small ones and the usual for you. “ The techie replied without looking away from her work.

“Alright, I’ll buy some pop after I make the mac n cheese. Just try not to burn our place down Entrapta. “ Catra warned the techie.

Entrapta chortled. “No promises! “ She announced as she held her hand up at Emily who handed her the screwdriver. She placed it down to give the bird a treat before using the tool.

Catra cooked their dinner and went out after.

-

Adora had brought back the moose to their apartment and Mara was preparing it to share amongst the pack.

“You sure you won’t need my help? “ The blonde asked her mentor.

Mara snorts. “Go on. You’ll be late for your work. By the way, say hi to Hope for me. “ she requested before Adora left the room.

“Mara, you’ve been dating her for four years now. When are you going to propose to her? “ Adora teased the brunette.

“When are you going to get a girlfriend? “ Mara teased back.

“Psh, you’re an asshole. “ Adora then left the room.

“Love you too kid! “ Her mentor’s voice echoed from the room as she left.

After leaving their prey with Mara. Adora went to her room and took a shower to get rid of the blood and grime on her body. She looked down on the tiled floor of her shower as she thought for a moment. “Okay, Adora. She’s here. The city is big; it doesn’t mean you will see her as much. “ She took a deep breath and sighed loudly. She clapped both her hands on her cheeks as she gained her focus.

The thought of Catra has been bothering her for the duration of the day and she just refrained from showing it to her pack. Now, it was time for her to do her work.

She slipped her uniform on and looked at herself in the mirror with a sigh.

“Okay, then. Time to go. “ She then left her apartment and took her motorbike to work.   
  
\- 

Adora punched in her time card and hummed. She'd rather have her uniform at home than in their lockers. Rookies would often steal uniform from other officers and she was done with scolding the young officers. 

Just before she left she walked to the desk where Hope worked. "Hey, Hope. How was your day? " Adora greeted her senior. 

The woman looked over to her and hummed. "It was well. We handled a few delinquent cases but that was all that is. " She stood up from her seat. "It is a very calm day today for the precinct. " 

The blonde nods in agreement. "Yeah, it is good that it is. I mean. It's been messy lately downtown. Seniors don't even want the graveyard shift nowadays. " She sighed. 

"Oh, as long as they have the rookies to their disposal that will not change. " The woman walked towards the coffee maker and poured herself a cup. "Coffee? " 

"I'll pass for now. I gotta run soon. By the way Mara says hi Hope. When are you two going to settle down? It's been years already. " She asked the woman. 

Hope flushed. "Well, that is up to her. " The woman replied. 

"I'm sure she's as anxious as you. " Adora shakes her head as she leaves the building. "And Mara says I'm hopeless. " 

The blonde hopped in her patrol car and drove off the vicinity of the precinct. 

-

Catra walked inside a 7-eleven and browsed the coolers for some beverages. She decided to grab some cold cans of beer for her to drink back at the apartment. Her phone lit up with a text. One from her work and one from Scorpia. 

_ stingerqueen: hey hey how was job hunting wildcat  _

_ wrong number: eh good i guess the owner seems to like my work if im lucky ill maybe get the job _

_ by the way im out to buy some pop make sure entrapta doesn't eat all the mac or burn the house when you get back _

_ stingerqueen: okay careful on your way back wildcat <3 _

_ wrong number: sure _

Catra then swiped to see the other message. 

_ Huntara: It's Huntara. Alright, kid you're in meet back at the studio tomorrow we'll see how you work there _

_ Catrina:  _

Catra immediately cringed at the sight of her unchanged name and immediately changed it. 

_ Catra: oh that was quick  _

_ Huntara: yeah your artworks are very polished i better get you before a shitty studio does just meet with trey and she'll show you the ropes _

_ Catra: got it _

Catra then turned off her phone and paid for the drinks and a pack of cigarettes. She walked out of the convenience store and began making her way back to the apartment. 

She stopped by the bus stop and lit up her cigar with a lighter puffing the smoke from the narcotics. 

A patrol car passed and she watched it as it did stopping by the convenience store as it did. Her eyes widened as she saw the cop that came out the door. 

"Holy, shit… " She muttered as she pulled the cigar from her mouth. 

And there she was. Adora the girl that disappeared from her world came crashing back like a truck. 

The blonde had two scars that ran from her right brow to her eye. Well, it was expected from her to get one seeing her profession and all. 

As soon as a bus stopped in front of her she threw her cigar away and hopped in before the blonde could even see she's there. 

She watched as the bus passed the cop car and Adora before sinking into a seat. 

"So you're not dead after all huh… " She clenched her hand into a fist as the bus drove to her street. 

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Claws That Grasp Both Heart and Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Catra are both bothered by their sudden reunion at the convenience store. They look for a way to forget about it. Only with it ending up with a much quicker reunion that both did not anticipate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I'm sorry for the slow-ass updates. I've been busy this whole week! But, I hope you like this new chapter!

Catra did not sleep well that night. Not like, she has been sleeping well at all. She rolled off her bed and folded it back into a couch. She looked at the alarm clock placed underneath the lamp that illuminated the room.

It blinks with it’s dim red light. ‘4:16 am… ‘ The brunette rubbed her hand across her face as she went to the kitchen and brewed herself a cup of coffee. “Fuck… “ She groaned as she watched the kettle. 

She grabbed her phone from the coffee table that had been pushed aside to make space for her bed and settled on the couch as she waited for the water to boil. 

_ Catra(kitty): hey DT you up _

_ DT: whats up darling _

_ Catra(kitty): nothing just need someone to talk to _

_ DT: dont tell me youre having sleeping problems again _

_ Catra(kitty): like you sleep at all _

_ DT: darling you know it _

Catra shakes her head. She had met Double Trouble at a bar back at her freshman year in college. They tried to scam her for money but Catra was too smart for that. Instead the two bonded over an idiot that tried to hit on both her and DT which ended up with the two being kicked off the bar. 

After that, DT and Catra would work together to get some easy cash off of some idiots they meet at bars and pubs. An unlikely friendship the two had and it was surprising when DT actually gave her the truck she has now. She knows DT probably got it from an ex-girlfriend or boyfriend of them’s. It’s not like she cares; all she cares about is how they helped her out when she needed to earn some cash.

_ DT: so youve got a job yet hun if not i have a gig coming up tonight if you wanna come _

_ Catra(kitty): yeah DT some tattoo studio called the crimson waste called me up and said i was hired _

_ DT: wait the crimson waste hun your boss is huntara right _

_ small world huh _

_ Catra(kitty): wait wait is she one of your exes _

_ shit _

_ DT: you know it darling  _

_ Oh btw theres this bar i know there called salineas its very fancy kitty what do you say we get wasted there _

_ Catra(kitty): i could use it thanks DT _

_ DT: anytime kitkat well i gtg now i still have work to do hun catch you later ciao ciao _

_ Catra(kitty): see ya _

Catra then opened her phone gallery. There were few pictures mostly, the ones she downloaded from Scorpia and Entrapta’s Magichat profiles. She looked at the pictures and swiped to the next album full of her sketches. Her muses were mostly felines and sculptures. There were also only a few sketches of her friends. Catra sighed as she pressed the options bar and went to her hidden gallery. ‘What am I doing… ‘ She asked herself

In her hidden gallery were old pictures. Mostly, from her foster home. First, was the dingy building which she grew up in before leaving her abusive foster parent after she attempted to kill her. Then a forced picture of her and Adora with Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio along with the other children she didn’t bother knowing. Their foster parent Ms. Weaver stands behind them with a single hand placed on Adora’s shoulder.

Her cheek stung feeling the ghost of the bruise on her cheek. She had just been beaten up by Weaver in the picture. She never knew why she kept these pictures even after all she had gone through during her time in foster care.

She then swiped to the last picture in the hidden folder.

It was a picture of her and Adora at the park. One single picture that did show Catra’s genuine true smile that she kept from everyone. Both she and Adora ran away that day and faced the wrath of Weaver when they got back home.

Catra hated it. She hated that despite all the pain she did not regret what they did. It was a single day of freedom for both of them. First time, in their lives in their abusive household.

They stayed at the park till the sun set and only street lamps illuminated their way back home.

She looked at the picture and gritted her teeth. The brunette pressed the back button violently and cleared all running programs before tossing her phone on the edge of the couch.

Her thoughts that were pushed back into the deepest parts of her mind pushed to the front once again.

Conflicted and angry.

The only thing that snapped her out of it before she dwelled too far was the whistle of the kettle.

-

Adora looked at the ceiling of her room.

For the first time in years she again felt the cold. It was odd since she had an enhanced body temperature. Despite wearing nothing but her sports bra and boxers she usually felt warm. Her mind dwelled to the memory of her former friend. Her face changed so much through the years. 

Her once slightly chubby face grew sharp. Her wild hair is still ever so present and now more messier than ever. Adora can tell that her lanky body grew from where she saw her from the truck.

But, one thing never changed. Catra’s mismatched eyes that stared at her that moment. Still, held the pain but now had a more heavy weight to it. Yet, its flare and grace lingers burning still.

She knew almost everything about Catra as much as Catra knows almost everything about her.

Only, if circumstances were different Adora knew if she wasn’t so much of a coward before then maybe. Just maybe. Catra would be still right by her side.

She sat up and walked to her wardrobe where she grabbed her tracksuit and slipped them on.

Grabbing her watch on the nightstand she looked at the time. ‘4:16 am… ‘ The blonde sighed as she left her room and the apartment.

Hopping on her bike she drove to the park to jog. Hoping that it would at least clear her mind. As the thoughts pushed back to the darkest corners of her mind once again resurfaced. Threatening her like claws clutching around her heart.

-

Scorpia woke up to Catra and Entrapta cooking breakfast.

Entrapta most likely did not sleep at all but secretly tinkered with the toaster they are now using. The techie legitimately made the toaster a hybrid between a waffle maker and such. She always said it will make the perfect toast and waffles after it’s done so this was the perfect time to test it.

“Oh, you guys are up early. Morning! “ Scorpia greeted her roommates before letting out a jaw splitting yawn. The woman was still in her scorpion pajamas when she left the room. 

“Morning, Scorps. “ Catra greeted the woman.

“Morning, Scorpia! “ Entrapta enthusiastically greets. “Look we’re using the toaster today! Just pray that it won’t explode! “ She gestured towards the toaster currently toasting bread and cooking a waffle at the same time. “I added a waffle maker to it too! “ The techie tapped the electronic and yelped when it burned her. “Ow. “

“Don’t touch the toaster when it’s working. “ The brunette scolded with a sigh. “Here. “ Catra placed down a plate stacked with toast and two waffles on the side before placing down a plate with eggs and bacon next to it.

“Eat up. I’m going to work… “ The brunette then retreated to the room to take a shower.

Scorpia and Entrapta watched her. “Man, wildcat is really like a sister we’ve never had Trapta. “ She sighed. “Such a shame she had to grow up with Ms. Weaver. On top of that Adora left her? Just like that? Those two were like superglued together when we were kids. “ The white haired woman turned to Entrapta.

The techie’s attention had been derived as she was busy shoving a small toast into her mouth. “Hm? What was it? “ She asked as she swallowed. “Oh! I forgot to feed Emily! Wait, wait! “

The techie then runs in the room only to be followed by an angry yell from Catra and her rushing out with Emily flying behind her. Entrapta held a cup and a bag of bird seed in her hand. “Whoops. “

Scorpia only shakes her head chuckling.

The three of them have been stuck with each other ever since highschool. Being the only few who had been able to befriend the elusive Catra.

She hoped that things could be how it is but, eventually they would need to lead lives of their own once they summed up enough money to move to a place closer to their workplace. 

-

Adora sat on a bench watching the sunlight bounce over the water of the small artificial lake of the park. She took off the cap of her water bottle and took a sip.

Few joggers were running late. It was hot but they could manage. She hummed as she tapped her foot on the paved ground underneath the bench.

A woman walking her dog passed and her pet halted and sniffed curiously at her.

The blonde looked at the dog and gestured at it to look away with a slight nod of her head.

The animal’s ears drooped as it followed its owner quickly.

Adora sighed and stood up from the bench deciding it was time to go home.

-

Catra lied to the two about having breakfast before she left. The brunette thought she’d pick up a sandwich at a convenience store on her way to work. It doesn’t seem to be a hassle. She just doesn’t want to be interrogated by Scorpia or to hear Entrapta’s ideas to try to reconnect her with Adora or something. (She had that problem during highschool when Entrapta was less capable she’d rather not try to give her that idea now. )

It was still early, she could still stroll around downtown. It wouldn’t hurt to do it. 

She walked out of the apartment building and started walking her way to her workplace. It was not far of a walk but it would certainly give her more time to think than riding the bus to work. She looked around seeing the usual buildings that surrounded her apartment. 

It was also a good opportunity to learn more about the city than taking transport most of the time. She also needed to save a few bucks to pay for the parking fee. She would not certainly get her truck towed away for just being a bit broke.

She passed a flower shop that had a scribbled hiring poster plastered on the front.

The brunette just passed it. It was their own job hunt; it was none of her problem if her friends are having problems with finding a job for themselves. 

Catra paid no attention to the people passing by. But, she did pay attention to the other commercial establishments. 

‘I should ask DT if they know more good bars here… ‘ Catra thought she could really use a good drink and screw this week. 

The woman continued to walk down the road and decided to stop at a convenience store to finally buy herself a sandwich.

Just as she entered the store she stopped on her tracks. “Well, this is really fucking convinient. “ She inwardly crinched at the unintentional pun.

She doesn’t know if life is treating her like a cliche telenovela on t.v. or she’s that unlucky. Her heterochromatic eyes met baby blue ones. 

There was Adora paying for bottled water with a half eaten subway shoved in her mouth.

‘Jesus she looks like she’s about to choke on it. ‘ Catra watched in disbelief as the blonde choked on the sandwich she was eating. 

Adora tapped at the poor cashier who opened the bottle of water she just purchased.

The brunette shakes her head groaning as she walks away towards the assortment of pre-made meals and sandwiches at a corner. Catra looked around the assortment of sandwiches scowling as she heard the steps slowly creeping towards her.

“If you’re going to talk to me. Save it. There is nothing to talk about. “ She spoke up. The steps halted midway.

Catra peeked back and saw a random guy browsing. She sighed grumbled. Before going to the right and bonking her forehead at the blonde who had snuck up on her.

“Okay, what the fuck!? “ The brunette exclaimed, rubbing her forehead. Before quickly walking around the blonde.

Adora had recoiled from the contact nursing her forehead as well. She turned to follow the brunette. “Catra wait! “ She called as she rushed to follow her.

The brunette stopped at the cashier paying for the tuna sandwich she had picked up. She heard Adora’s steps following behind her. But, she paid no attention.

“Catra, can we please talk? “ The blonde said practically begging at this point.

Catra chuckled grimly. “Talk? What’s there to talk about? “ She left the convenience store only to be still followed by Adora. “Seriously, Adora fuck off. “ The brunette sharply turned to the blonde gritting her teeth.

Adora stepped back with an expression that could match a wounded puppy’s.

“Ca- “ Adora stopped and sighed. “I’m sorry. “

“A little too late for that. “ And with that Catra walked away leaving Adora staring at her back with guilt and longing in her mind.

-

Adora rode her bike back home and practically yelled when she entered her shared apartment with her mentor. 

Mara appeared from the kitchen with a concerned look. Apparently, Hope was there too on the couch looking at Adora with a matching concerned face.

“You okay Adora? “ Her mentor asked, looking at the blonde’s bothered expression.

Hope stood up and approached her as well. She stood beside Mara placing a hand on her lover’s shoulder. “You seem very distressed, did something happen? “ The tall woman tilted her head to the side.

Adora looked at the couple and looked down. “Sorry, I just have a bit of an issue that’s all. “ She replied. “I-It’s not that important. So Hope’s joining in for lunch today? “ She looked at Mara with a soft smile.

Mara nods placing a hand on Hope’s that was resting on her shoulder. “Yeah, I invited her. I was about to text you when you came back. “ 

“Adora if something is bothering you please do tell Mara and I. We will help you. “ Hope reassured the young woman.

“Let’s… I’ll explain over lunch. I’ll go change. “ She dismissed herself and walked back to her room.

-

Catra walked into the studio. Trey was nowhere in sight but Corey was resting in front of a desk reading something on her phone.

The brunette approached the woman. But, before she could fully approach her Trey appeared from the back.

“Hey, you’re here. “ The woman with a nose ring approached her. “Okay, since you’re a newbie we won’t let you handle needle’s and the customers yet till Huntara say’s so. So you can work back there and sketch up some new designs for us. “ Trey explained rather annoyedly.

Catra raised a brow at her. “Sorry, what? “

“Boss’s orders. Complain to her not at me. “ Trey then approached Corey pushing her off her seat. 

The mute woman hissed at the other woman before she went and found another seat for herself.

Catra shrugged at the exchange and retreated to the back.

There was a desk just past the cubicles for customers. They were separated by thin walls and curtains for privacy. These were most likely used for when working with exposed customers.

Huntara was in her office as she saw behind the blurry window she seemed to be talking to someone. Rather… Aggressively. The voices were faint but she could tell that they were yelling.

The brunette dismissed this and went to the desk to start working.

After an hour a man barged out of the room grumbling. He had fiery red hair and scars littering his exposed arms.

Catra found it weird to see a lot of people with scars around her. First was her boss, then Adora, and then now this man.

She assumes that the city is messier than it seems.   
  
-

Adora texted Bow and Glimmer while Mara was still finishing up lunch and talking with Hope. The blonde had slipped into a simple shirt and jeans.

_ She-Ra: hey guys _

_ Sparklebomb: hey what’s up _

_ Arrowboy: whats up adora! _

Outside the pack her pack members are allowed to call her by name. Well, she was one of the few alphas that accepts being called by name even when during pack gatherings and hunts. Normally, alpha wolves would only permit that privilege with their mate.

_ She-Ra: want to go out tonight? Its hope’s day-off same as me i just dont want to be here with these two tonight or i wont be able to sleep tonight  _

_ Sparklebomb: sure what are your plans _

_ She-Ra: i was thinking if you guys want to go drink tonight _

_ Arrowboy: adora no offense but youre kinda a bit of a light weight _

_ She-Ra: wow bow ouch _

_ Sparklebomb: ngl bows right you almost murdered sean that one time and literally suplexed a guy hitting on you _

_ She-Ra: okay that was one time and besides this time for me _

_ Arrowboy: adora is osmething wrong _

_ Arrowboy: *something _

_ Sparklebomb: yeah you dont really like drinking _

_ She-Ra: just meet me at salineas later at nine _

  
  


Mara placed down the bowl of curry she cooked along with a bowl of rice on the table before she settled beside Hope. The two then looked at Adora.

“So what happened? “ Mara asked her student.

“Remember when I said Catra is here in Eternia? Well, guess who met at the convenience store. “ Adora groaned, hiding her face in her palms.

“So you saw her and what did you do? “ Her mentor continued. 

Hope looked at Mara and then at Adora intrigued.

“Well of course I tried to talk to her. But, she’s just so! I mean she has the right to be mad at me after what I did but still she should’ve at least let me explain my side. “ The blonde peeked from in between her fingers.

Mara shakes her head.

Hope hummed. “I don’t know what you have done to this Catra you are speaking of. But if you want to converse and clear things out with her I would advise that you take it slow. GIve her some time. “ The woman suggested.

Adora whined. “But what if I don’t have a chance to talk to her anymore!? “ She panicked.”What if- “

“Hey, hey, Adora. If you want to clear things out with her you will find a way. But for now give it some time okay? You can do it. “ Her mentor reassured her with a soft smile. “Just be careful with your words. “ Mara added as a kind warning.

The blonde nods.

“Alright, let’s eat. We wouldn’t want the food to get cold. “ Mara then began handing out the plates and utensils to the two women.

-

Huntara had left her office and walked to Catra’s desk to examine her work. “Huh, this one has too many details, kid. It looks great but be careful with the complexity. It’s not that we can’t make detailed tattoos but the designs you will make will be mostly the ones you’ll have to work with. “ She hummed. “After you’re done with the drafts, show them to me. “

  
  


Catra nods as she continues with her work. 

After a few hours she handed her drafts to Huntara who hummed at the designs. “Okay, I will trust you on this. Before you work on our customers’ skin I’ll pick something from your portfolio and then you will work on me. Got it? “ The huge woman raised a brow at the brunette.

“Sure, boss. “ Catra replied.

“For the meantime you’re on lunch duty. Here, buy us something to eat. I saw you eating that sorry-excuse of a sandwich earlier. Pick up something good okay? “ Her boss pulled out some cash from her own wallet and slid it towards Catra.

“I reckon that I can count on you? “ The woman more in a challenging tone.

Catra raised a brow back at her and shrugged. “Sure, I’ll just pick up something from the cafe down the road. “ She then left her boss’s office.

-

Taking things off Adora’s mind is certainly challenging. The blonde always had problems with pushing thoughts aside especially when it had something to deal with her. And now this was something that would bother her even more since her former best friend was involved.

She was back in her room settled on her bed. Again looking up the ceiling. She ought to go to their underground gym to get some steam out of her system but she was oddly not in the mood. She stripped her clothes off and stood in front of the full body mirror attached to her closet.

Her body was full of scars. There were scars that healed the chunks of flesh that had been ripped off her body. Scars that were left by the claws of enemy wolves. Some from her line of work. A single bullet wound on her shoulder and a couple of knife marks on her side and arm.

In both her wolf forms these marks were covered by thick fur. She slowly shifted into bipedal wolf form. She barely fit in her room as she did. She was slouched over so her head won’t hit the ceiling.

She was proud of this form. But she held a secret resentment to it. She wondered for a bit. Why did she not return to Catra before. 

She sat down on the floor examining her form. Her fur was so unbelievably bright and golden. It was not a great color for a wolf but she cannot lie as her fur looked majestic.

Most wolves had dull colored fur. Even Forsta’s white fur was duller than her’s. Her fur was unnaturally bright and it sometimes proved to be a disadvantage at pack brawls.

Her brawn made up for her color disadvantage. Mara did tell her that golden wolves were rare as they were very vulnerable with their coloring. Often those wolves were killed off as pups or cast out for their bright pelts.

Her nose crinkled as she studied herself for a final time and shifted back.

-

Catra’s day at work proved to be dull. Well, she can’t expect anything on her first day. She did almost have a brawl with Trey because of the spicy chicken sandwich she bought. How the hell would she know that she was allergic to spicy shit.

But now that her shift is over she can probably head back home before meeting up with DT. 

Corey bid her goodbye by waving her hand at her as she left the studio. The nose ringed woman was still mad at her sipping on a small milk carton to wash down the spice from her throat.

The brunette gave a small wave back at the mute woman before stepping out the studio.

Praying, for no more unnecessary encounters she walked her way back to her apartment. Grabbing her earbuds from her bag and hooking it to her phone she disappeared to her own world. 

-

“Adora, give us a reason to believe that you have no problem at all. “ Glimmer eyed the blonde werewolf with her arms crossed over her chest.

Bow arrived back from Adora’s room having changed into his clothes.

The two were out on a forest date when Adora texted them. Apparently Glimmer tested whether Bow can out run her motorbike and ended up with her breaking it again.

“Glimmer next time don’t pull on my ears when you’re on my back. I’m not a bike babe. “ Bow rubbed his ear which was red.

“Sorry, Bow biker instincts. But enough about that! Clearly, Adora here has a problem. “ The biker turned away from her boyfriend to gesture back at Adora grumbling about something incoherent.

“Yeah, you don’t really like drinking Adora, what makes you want to go to Mermista’s bar all of the sudden? “ The omega wolf cocked his head to the side.

“What, can I not have a bonding moment with my friends? “ The blonde nervously laughed as she slings her arms over the two’s shoulders.

Bow and Glimmer shared a look and sighed in unison. “Yeah, Adora you definitely have a problem. “

Adora was glad that Mara went out with Hope after lunch or her mentor won’t make her live this down. “Fine! I may have a bit of a problem. “

The pink haired woman exclaimed in triumph. “I knew it! “ She stepped away from the blonde’s hold and placed both her hands on her shoulder. “What is it? “ She asked.

Bow could clearly smell the nervousness from his friend as he too stepped back to stand beside his girlfriend.

“Alright, I kept this a secret from everyone but Mara. Well you see… “ Adora gestured to them that they should sit on the couch as she stayed standing up explaining the whole situation to both of her friends who seemed very surprised by the tale.

“So, she’s here!? And you bumped into her? Not gonna lie this sounds like some shit from a T.V. drama. “ The biker thought about it.

Bow nudged her shoulder. “Glim, not now. And she doesn’t want to talk to you? That’s horrible! She should give you a chance Adora! “ He exclaimed.

“What I did to her is more horrible than her not talking to me. Like I said I left her with our foster who clearly has an A+ for parenting given by Satan himself. “ The blonde groaned.

The line made Glimmer and Bow snort but it was no laughing matter. Clearly, Adora was taking this issue very seriously. Not only her former childhood friend and best friend was here the fact that she’s mad at Adora is troubling the poor blonde. 

“So what’s your plan Adora? It’s not like you can just whine your way back to her. You need to do something. And she hurts you I swear- “ Glimmer was caught off by Adora.

“She’s been hurt enough, Glimmer I don’t blame her if she hurts me. I hurt her more by leaving her with Weaver. “ She sighed.

Glimmer could swear that she choked on air right there. “Weaver??? Like Shaina Weaver? Like the fucking shadow bitch? “ She asked Adora.

Adora looked at Glimmer confused. “Uh, how did you know that? “

“I don’t know how coincidental all of these are but. Your foster parent was my aunt’s asshole ex-girlfriend before she married Auntie Juliet. “ The biker explained. “Geez, my aunt always told me stories about her when I was a teenager to set an example that I should choose my partners wisely. “ The biker groaned. “Those were endless to be honest. I was happy when she finally got Juliet to shut her up. “ 

Bow snorts. “Yeah, I remember one time Casta literally ranted about her for a whole day cause Juliet did something she didn’t want and reminded her of her ex. “

“She won’t say it but she’s still salty about her. “ Glimmer rolled her eyes.

Adora needed time to process this. “Well, that is certainly surprising. “ The blonde sighed. “Well she messed up many people especially Catra. I at least want to make amends with her. To at least make her see that I’m really sorry for what I did to her. “ She then settled beside Bow.

The omega placed a hand over his pack leader’s shoulder. “Adora, you can do this. I mean you took down the meanest pack in Eternia and became the established leader for five continuous years now. If you can do that you can make amends with your friend. “ He reassured the blonde.

Glimmer wrapped an arm on her waist giving her a half-hug. “And we’ll always be here every step of the way. Me, Bow, Mara, and the others are always here to support you. “

Adora felt tears on her eyes. “Fuck, you guys are the best. “ She pulled the both of them into a hug.

Bow squealed in glee. “Aw, best friend squad hug! “ He cheered.

-

Catra didn’t invite Scorpia or Entrapta out. Scorpia needs to focus on her job hunt and Entrapta needs to focus on actually getting a job or she will end up as an IT at Costco or something. 

She grabbed a ticket from the parking lot as she fetched her truck. Of course she was going to pick up DT up at some fancy hotel. She knew that this was the possibility as her friend probably hooked up with some poor guy who's going to spend shit for nothing. Catra is honestly impressed with how they always get away with it. Like a true con artist.

She drove down the street focusing on the music blaring from her truck’s speakers. When she’s alone she would messier songs that fit her taste. Honestly, the ‘Animals’ rock cover is making her wonder if she should buy herself a guitar and try playing again.

She stopped by some five star hotel named  _ La Aislado. _ Catra raised a brow at the name. She knows her roots and this was one of the most disgustingly awful spanish names for a hotel she had ever seen in her life. She texted DT about her arrival.

The vlogger left the building and hopped into her truck with a big grin on their faces.

“Hi, kitty did you miss me? “ They purred at Catra.

Catra scoffed. “As if. You’re the only one I can think of that can par with me drinking without toppling over the second glass of alcohol the bartender would hand them. “ She replied.

“Still, brutally straightforward. Gotcha a little something hun. “ Double Trouble tossed her a kitkat bar.

“Really, DT? A kitkat? “ She scowled at the chocolate on her lap.

The vlogger chuckled. They then opened the box of chocolates they probably got from their new partner. “What? You know you love it. “

Catra grumbled as she drove them off the hotel property.

-

Adora swears she will never get used to the taste of alcohol. She kept ordering martinis cause she doesn’t know what else she should pick.

Bow and Glimmer had left her at the bar to dance on the dance floor. They offered her to join them but Adora simply declined wanting to sulk at the bar. Being friends with Mermista the bartender can’t just decline giving the blonde more drinks. But Adora would bet her tab will be piled high tonight.

Sean had stumbled towards her seat. Mermista probably kicked him out the VIP room as she saw a small trail of smoke leaving from the door. 

Mermista had a VIP room without sprinklers or a fire detector because she practically attached a hose inside because she knows Sean would probably do some fire stunt for their guest like he does all the time.

“Alas, the mighty Sea Hawk has been kicked out again. Oh, hey Adora whats up? Ohhh…. Are you okay there? “ He leaned to look at the flushed blonde. Clearly a bit drunk but not enough.

“What me? I’m peachy… No, I’m not. I don’t know what I should order right now. And these martinis are not helping at all! “ The blonde yelled clearly agitated.

“If I may, I can suggest something from the secret menu. My boy, Clint here will whip it up! Clint one Aunt Roberta please! “ He called towards the bartender who sighed as he got to work.

“Thanks, Sean. “ She grumbled.

“Trust after this one you’ll be better! “ He reassured the blonde.

-

Catra and DT arrived at the bar. They walked in and were immediately greeted by loud blaring music and people messily dancing. The place was very fancy and was a shade of different blues. On the walls were aquariums that fit the aesthetic of the place. The glass was thick so nothing would bother the fishes inside the tanks.

The fish doesn’t seem to be too bothered. Catra suspected that the owner of the bar did something so the blaring music won’t bother the animals.

“Well, I’m off to the dance floor. Enjoy the bar kitty. “ Double Trouble pinched her cheek before they left to seek out a new prey.

Catra sighed as she went over to the bar. It was circular in the middle of the bar it stood. Behind the racks of drinks still was another aquarium with eels swimming inside. The brunette looked at it in disbelief. It looks like a disaster waiting to happen. 

The tanks had wonderful terrariums in them which is very impressive to the sight. 

-

Sean kept Adora company talking about random things about his girlfriend Mermista. That was when the bartender finished Adora’s drink.

Like a nuclear bomb dropped down the field as soon as Adora drank the beverage she immediately became drunk to the point where she had no care about what the hell she was going to do. “Oh, shush up! “ The blonde shouted towards Sea Hawk emphasizing the ‘s’ of the word like a snake.

“So Mermista kicks you out of the VIP lounge. Ish not like your fucking bestfriend hates you! “ She snorted. “I mean! I disappeared on her! And now she’s here and she’s hot? Why is she hot? “ She slammed her closed fist on the counter. 

“She was such a cutie before! I know this is stuuupiddd! But like why do I want to make amends with her but at the same time more? It’s not my fault that I turn to a- “

Sean immediately slapped his hand on her mouth just as she was going to say ‘dog.’

“Adora! Don’t say that! The code! The code! “ He reminded the absolutely drunk blonde.

Adora pushed him away making him fall from his seat. “Whatever I’m going dancing. “ The blonde literally ripped off her blazer from her shoulders leaving her in her black crop top as hollers and whistles filled the room as soon as she stepped on the dance floor.

Bow and Glimmer watched Adora in disbelief as the blonde started practically dancing crazily on the dance floor.

“Uh, should we stop her? “ Bow asked Glimmer who stepped back unsure.

“As much as I love our friend Adora. I don’t want those arms making contact with me. “ The biker gulped.

Sean ran over to them and gave Bow Adora’s blazer. “Hey, there you are! By the way Adora tossed this. Man I’ve never seen her like this not since she failed that one case. “ He watched as the people cheered out for the blonde.

-

Catra ordered herself a Cosmopolitan. She was about to enjoy her drink when the crowd hollered making her turn to the dance floor. She gaped at the scene before her.

There was her former best friend dancing in the most stupid yet, sexy way as possible. The blonde was flushed under the light of the dancefloor clearly, she was stupidly drunk.

Catra doesn’t know if Adora was a lightweight but she should expect the blonde to be one.

She lifted her drink onto her mouth as she watched the scene. She fucking cursed herself as she can’t seem to turn away from the scene before her. What her old friend was doing was fucking scandalous to say at least. No one should be that idiotic and hot at the same time.

“You look like you’re about to fuck her on spot honey. “ Double Trouble’s voice broke her from her trance. 

“W-What!? I don’t know what you’re talking about. “ The brunette replied practically yelling at her friend.

Double Trouble blinked at her. “Sure, kitkat c’mere. “ The vlogger pulled her up and dragged her towards the dancefloor against her will.

“Double Trouble! Let me go! I swear! I’m going to kill you! “ She yelped when DT pushed her forward. 

Catra never wanted to die more in her life. 

The fucking crowd roared as she felt hands on her shoulders. She looked up and saw those baby blue-grey eyes. 

“H-Hey, Adora. “ The brunette said nervously.

Despite Adora’s drunken haze she seemed surprised to see Catra here.

“C-Catra- “

“Shut up. “ The brunette cut her off as she swiftly turned around and placed her arms on Adora’s shoulder and waist pressing her body against the blonde’s.

“You’re having a show right? Then continue it. “ She started dancing to the music, practically grinding her front on the blonde’s.

Adora’s breath hitched as her former friend moved. Catra’s body pressing and grinding against her.

“Are you going to stand there like a dumb rock or? “ Catra leaned towards Adora’s ear and gave her a fierce whisper.

-

Glimmer and Bow watched the scene that unfolded before them with a dumbfounded face. 

Sean meanwhile is hollering with the crowd egging the two women to start dancing. “Go, Adora! Man, I didn’t know she can dance like that! “ Sea Hawk turned to the couple who was still gawking at their friend. 

-

Adora forced Catra to turn and the two danced. The moves they did were scandalous to say at least.

Catra doesn’t know why she’s even doing this. Maybe, it was because she was already embarrassed by being in the spotlight that she might as well do some good with it. Or is it her former best friend with her fucking adonis body grinding up on her.

The brunette was grinding her fucking ass on Adora’s crotch. She swears when her back slightly touches her former friend's abdomen she can feel how firm the blonde’s body is. ‘What the fuck. I’m supposed to fucking hate you asshole. ‘ Her mind screamed.

Her thoughts came into a screeching halt as Adora’s hands hovered over her body. She wanted to melt right but she stopped herself as she reached a hand to Adora’s cheek.

She could swear she heard her make an animalistic growl right there.

Adora placed a hand on her waist and one under her chin. 

The brunette smelled the strong scent of alcohol in her breath.

“Out… now… “ The blonde breathlessly spoke into her ear.

Catra didn’t know what happened. It was like instinct and both of them were blinded by it and so they followed.

\- 

-

The two found themselves inside the brunette’s truck. Catra started the engine hastily so the AC would be on and the won’t suffocate while doing whatever comes into their mind.

Adora had locked their lips in a desperate and hungry kiss. They went stumbling like idiots at the parking lot before they reached her truck.

Both of them laid in the spacious backseat. Adora on top pinning her down on the cushioned seat. They were both panting and breathless. It didn’t take long for Catra to attack the blonde’s neck with fierce sucking and bites. She will not be soft or gentle with her. This was simply both of them taking off some heat there would be no strings attached. Or that’s what Catra’s mind said.

Adora shivered at the feeling groaning as Catra marked her neck. She felt the brunette’s teeth break a bit of skin not like she minded but this will surely be messy when Mara see’s the marks during their runs.

“Fuck Catra… “ The blonde breathed out as she felt Catra’s hand slip underneath her crop top. The brunette felt her built abdomen moving higher and higher. Adora’s breath hitched when Catra’s finger practically buried themselves on her skin. The brunette tracing a line between her abs.

Catra hummed. “Oh, Adora… Here I thought you were just desperate to make amends. I never thought you just wanted a quick fuck. “ She leaned over to Adora’s ear and bit.

The blonde never thought she could make this sound but she did. Adora gave out a gasp that had a bit of a surprised squeak to it. She couldn’t speak or think not with Catra deliciously underneath her wearing that damned long sleeve vest and skirt.

‘She looks so fucking sexy… ‘ Was all Adora’s mind could think. She knows she wasn’t supposed to do this but her body begged for it.

Before Catra could go any further Adora leaned down and locked her lips against the brunette’s. She kissed her with hunger as she slipped her tongue inside the brunette’s mouth. Both moaned into the kiss. The warm feeling and the sensation of their tongues clashing with each other. As the blonde pulled away Catra pulled on her lower lip earning a hum from the blonde who started stripping the vest off of Catra’s body.

Normally, Catra would protest against it but she had just let it happen. “Someone’s eager. “ She teased the blonde.

Adora said nothing as she took her revenge for what Catra did to her neck down to her chest. 

Catra gasped at the sensation. The blonde sucked over her pulse point creeping over her throat. She kissed her jaw lightly as she moved down again to continue her actions lower. Adora practically yanked the brunette up swiftly unhooking and peeling that lacy black bra she was wearing before assaulting the two small mounds that was Catra’s breast.

Catra moaned and gasped at the sensations she was feeling. ‘Fuck she’s good… ‘ Her mind compliment’s her former friend’s actions. Adora’s mouth moved lower, catching one of Catra’s pert nipples in her mouth sucking and nipping it. 

“F-Fuck, Adora… “ She moaned out the blonde’s name earning a hum from the blonde.

Adora’s other hand occupied itself with Catra’s other breast pinching and tugging on the nipple before rolling her thumb over it. She repeated this before she alternated her actions.

The sounds the brunette were making are like music to the werewolf’s ears. She wanted to hear more of it. She wanted it louder. 

She was going to continue her actions but her head was pushed off by Catra who was practically heaving. Her dark skin flushed. Adora yelped when the brunette changed their positions.

“I won’t lie, you're really good. But Adora I won’t be the one squirming here tonight. “ The brunette swiftly pulled the blonde’s crop top off. “You will be my prey Adora. And I won’t stop till you’re begging me. “ Catra flicked a finger over Adora’s nipple earning a sharp gasp from her.

Adora swore she was whining when Catra said those words.

The proud alpha of the grayskull pack rendered helpless underneath this dangerously beautiful woman. And she was willing to be that. Willing to be underneath Catra’s very mercy. 

Catra did halt her movements looking at the scars on her body. She swore she almost felt Catra caress the huge patch of healed skin over her chest. But the brunette stopped before she did so. Instead she rested her palms over the blonde’s chest pushing her back flat on the backseat.

Catra didn’t waste no time and started playing with the blonde beneath her. She used both her hands to cup Adora’s bountiful breasts. Her index finger and thumb rolled one nipple while the other pinched and tugged on the other.

Adora hissed and moaned at the sensation she looked at Catra who had a sadistic smile on her face. Silently, she wished to see Catra’s soft smile, the one she earned all to herself and the one that she lost as well. 

Catra kept playing with Adora’s breasts that the blonde began to whine. “Catra… Please… “ She breathes out as she rubbed her thighs together feeling the liquid heat pooling down on her crotch. The blonde know’s her jeans are probably soaked right now with how much slick her pussy is producing just from Catra playing with her nipples.

“Oh, please what? “ Catra purred.

“Please… “ The blonde gasped her voice barely whisper.

“I can’t hear you sorry. “ Catra chuckled, withdrawing her hands, making Adora whine at the loss.

“Dammit, Catra fuck me now! “ She yelled desperately through her pants.

“Thought so. “ And with that the brunette laid her mouth over the top of Adora’s breast leaving marks moving lower and lower till she was over her waist. Mouth lingering over the hem of her jeans. “I want these off. “ The brunette demanded.

Adora fumbled with her jeans pulling them off to her thighs before kicking her legs so it would slide lower till it folded over her ankles. Then she watched as Catra dipped between her thighs and started sucking and biting the insides. 

The blonde threw her head back and yelled out the brunette’s name moaning.

Catra licked over the fresh mark she just left on Adora’s thigh before she kissed it peppering kisses closer and closer towards Adora’s wet cunt. She was absolutely soaked through her orange panties. Of course Adora would be the one to wear such unappealing color as an underwear. But Catra’s mind was less focused on her choice of underwear but with the wet patch staining it.

She blew over it making Adora squirm moving herself down so Catra’s mouth would touch her quivering entrance.

Catra moved her head back. Instead of her mouth she pressed her palm over her cunt and her thumb over her clit. She rubbed her through the fabric of her underwear. The blonde’s breath hitched making her throw her head back as she let out a loud moan.

Catra continued torturing her through her fabric. She liked it. She hated it. She didn’t know what to think. But she wanted to see more of it. More of Adora underneath her squirming, begging, moaning, and becoming undone by her hands.

She didn’t know that while those thoughts ran rampant in her head her performance only became ruthless. Her thumb flicked and pressed at the clit that strained Adora’s poor panties as her palms rubbed more roughly. Adora gasped and yelled Catra’s name as she cums. Soaking her poor panties more than it already is. Catra blinked in surprise as Adora’s back arched from the seat as she came undone on Catra’s hand.

‘Did she just squirt? Damn… Just from that? ‘ Catra looked at her incredibly wet hand. Before she looked back at Adora.

Her eyes were half-lidded and she looked like she was about to pass out.

Catra sighed as she looked at the blonde. The brunette grabbed a tissue from her bag and cleaned her hand with it. When she turned back to Adora. The blonde had fully closed her eyes dozing off on the back seat.

“What the hell just happened… “ Catra came to the full realization that she fucked Adora in the backseat of her truck.

-

-

Adora woke up feigning a massive headache. She sat up with a groan rubbing her head. She looked down seeing herself still wearing the clothes she went to the bar with only that she lost her blazer somewhere. 

She has the worst hangover she had for years and on the top of that she realized something. ‘Catra… ‘ Her face flushed as she remembered what happened back at the bar. She looked around and found out she was not in her room but she was in a hotel room judging from the looks.

She looked around and found Catra on a chair looking at her. 

The only thought that Adora was thinking right now was how badly she screwed up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this fic has not betas so please bare with me. Second, it has been awhile since I've written smut so I don't know if the scene still holds up to everyone's expectations but nonetheless I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Next chapter we will tackle about the werewolf side of the story!


	3. Ran Into The Night: Artwork Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small collection of art depicting the characters in this Catradora Werewolf AU story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a small collection of artworks made for the fanfic! If you want or have an artwork for my work please pm me on @pi_tapon and twitter and I'll feature it in the extra chapters of the story! Again, love you guys and thanks for supporting my story!

**Adora Grayskull  
  
** **aka."She-Ra"**

**Pack status: Alpha  
**

**Pack name: Grayskull  
  
Gender: F  
  
Age: 25**

**Occupation: Officer at EPD 'Eternia Police Department'  
  
Family: -unknown-**

**Shaina Weaver -Former Foster Parent-**

**-**

  
  
-  
  


  
  
**The Golden Wolf of Eternia  
  
** -  
  
 **Catrina De Los Santos  
  
** **aka. "Catra"  
  
** **Gender: Female  
  
** **Occupation: Tattoo Artist/Designer at The Crimson Waste Studio  
  
** **Age: 23  
  
**

**Family: -unknown-  
Shaina Weaver -former foster parent-  
  
Note: Catra in this story is half-latina and half-filipina decent. So you'll probably hear a lot of 'Puta' when she gets comfortable soon.  
  
**

**-  
  
All art is made by the author.  
Any reposting of the works without permission or consent from me is considered theft with suitable punishments!  
  
Thank you for following Ran Into The Night! Stay tuned for further updates!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter update will be due next week! Stay tuned my friends!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @pi_tapon for the design of the characters!  
> Will post link if the artwork is done <3  
> Thanks for reading! And as always stay awesome gays!


End file.
